Meeting the parents
by chezziegirl
Summary: My idea how it could go down in Bath. A little tie in with some of my other stories, and all in my imagination. Still waiting for the BBC to announce a second series.
1. Chapter 1

**_I lost this the other day, as the laptop had a meltdown. With a lot of typing and a little rework here it is. Please R &amp; R._**

**_Characters from Our Girl belong to Tony Grounds and the BBC, the rest are mine._**

Opening the front door, Captain Charles James was met by the best sight in the whole world, Molly Dawes. He took a few moments just to look at her, stood there in jeans, a pretty blouse and a jacket with the cutest hat on, and all she said with a cheeky grin was "Missed me?"

Motioning her, with a nod of his head, she came forward and dipped under his outstretched arm.

Pushing the door closed he took 2 steps before drawing her onto his arms, leaning down for a kiss.

They stood in the hallway for what must have seemed an age, kissing, lost in each other.

His mother, wondering who had been at the door was walking into the hall, "Who was at the door Charles?"

Seeing the two people still embracing, not aware of anything else she took a few steps backwards and retreated back to the kitchen, where she switched on the coffee machine and waited. This must be the young lady Charles had wanted them to meet about 3 months ago she thought, the medic, who had saved his life, but due to unforeseen circumstances it hadn't been the right time.

Hand in hand, Charles and Molly walked into the kitchen, Molly partly hidden behind his shoulder, her nerves at meeting his mother apparent.

"Mum, may I introduce you to Molly, Molly this is my mother."

Before Charles could give her full title, Charles's mum said "Call me Margaret my dear, I've so been looking forward to meeting you."

"Thank you Mrs James, er, Margaret," Molly stumbled over the name.

"Now, drinks you two?"

"Mug of tea, if you've got one would be great," Molly said.

Margaret smiled indulgently, getting mugs out and the tea. Charles had bought some especially. No one else drank it and she'd wondered when it had appeared in the cupboards.

"I didn't think you were due home for another 10 days" Charles said.

"Yeah, about that, I pulled a sort of sicky to get out of decompression, been there, done that, got the t-shirt sort of thing. An' seeing as 'ow I wasn't on the front line this time, they was ok wiv' it!" Molly's cockney accent came out a lot stronger, excited as she was to be here. "Pull out's movin' up a gear, at a faster pace."

"That's lovely dear" Margaret said, and to Charles "Maybe Molly can stay a few days. Your father's staying up in town tonight, he'll back tomorrow afternoon. Some sort of COBRA meeting he has to attend."

"Eh?"

"My father's a senior civil servant, works between the MOD and the FCO."

"I understand the MOD bit, but what's FCO and COBRA?" an inquisitive frown on Molly's face.

Charles laughed, "FCO is the Foreign and Commonwealth Office, dealing with all the overseas embassies and things and COBRA is Cabinet Office Briefing Room A, It just means high level meetings really, a name used from world war 2 but they still use it if it's a major incident, like say 7/7."

"It confuses me as well" Margaret said, more to make Molly feel at ease. "Charles and his father talk in just letters a lot of the time."

"Well, I didn't have a Scooby. Still don't for that!"

Charles's father was in fact, Sir Peter James, one of the highest civil servants whose current role was working on the plan for the withdrawal of all British troops from Afghanistan, this coming October. Though not common knowledge, press would be briefed and there would be tv coverage after the event but for security purposes, at present everyone was playing ball and keeping quiet.

This would probably be one of Sir Peter's last acts, he was planning on retiring and looking forward to spending more time with Margaret. During Charles's deployment and subsequent injury, he had seen the reports as they came in, even Major Beck's 'after the incident' report.

"I'll leave you two alone" Charles's mother said. "No doubt you have lots to discuss." At this she gave a pointed look at Charles. He still had to tell Molly about his exit interview and the fact he still was after all a Captain in the British Army.

Taking their drinks and going upstairs, Charles picked up Molly's overnight bag. He hoped that she'd take the news well. He thought she would, she'd been so sad when he'd told her of his decision in the hospital, all those months ago. A lot had happened since then.

Entering the room, Molly made her way over to the bed. Sitting down on it, she pulled her legs up to sit cross legged.

Charles sat on a stool at the side of the bed. He needed this space for this conversation.

"Glad to be back?" Charles asked.

"This time, yeah, it feels more normal, more settled. I'm not wondering what to do." Molly answered. "So, what's up? You're sitting there like you've just been caught doing something wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yeah right!"

"I had my exit interview last month."

"Oh yeah, how did it go?"

"Well, I'm still in…."

"But…."

"Wait, let me finish. First off, they wouldn't let me resign. When I said I had personal reasons Major Beck said they could be worked around. Namely you're not permanent under fives, but Med Regiment and in the future you wouldn't be posted under my command. I'm also being assigned another platoon."

"So….."

"So, it's all good. And from what I hear, you've been given an amazing opportunity to get your degree."

"How do you know about that? I only got told as I left."

"Dawesy, Molly, what are you waiting for, this is your time. Time to be brilliant. Any ideas on which university you'd pick? Bristol's only about 14 miles away as the crow flies."

"I can't fly!" Molly giggled. "You inviting me to stay Boss?"

"I'm not your Boss anymore, so get over here." His voice soft and velvety.

"A lot more room here" Molly said suggestively.

A long time later, Molly and Charles went downstairs and found his mother once again in the kitchen.

Looking around and seeing them Margaret said "I thought you'd quite like a simple meal tonight. Spaghetti Bolognaise?"

"Thanks, after the dodgy food for the last few months and swapping bits from the rat packs, that, would be heaven."

Whilst Charles had been talking to Molly, Margaret had phoned her husband to let him know they had a visitor and who it was. He was looking forward to getting home to meet this person who had changed his son's life so much. He was also thinking, with his upcoming retirement, it was time to take a step back and pass the house onto the next generation. He'd discuss it with Margaret and see what her thoughts were.

That evening in Bath was a quiet affair. The three of them ate in the kitchen. Molly had said she missed the simple things while being away and going to dinner without a loaded rifle or firearm strapped to her leg felt 'not normal'.

She also told Charles that she'd seen Qaseem after he came to one of her lectures to the medics. That wasn't the silence moment though. When she let slip that she'd conned him into taking her to see Bashira, well, there was a deathly silence.

When Charles looked at her in stunned disbelief she muttered "Ooops, bollocking for that later."

Charles looked at her, biting his lip and shaking his head thinking 'what's the point! Bloody Dawesy. Again doing her own thing' but also knowing he wouldn't want her any other way.

Molly was a bit conscious of being in the house with Charles's mother in residence but those were brushed away when Margaret told them to get off to bed with a smile. Luckily, or so Molly felt, Charles's room was on the floor above his parents room, at the opposite side of the house.

She'd only been back in the UK less than 36 hours and what with the flight home was starting to flag.

The reunion would have to hold off for another night as she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. That afternoon, they'd only talked about her attending university and the ins and outs of Charles's new command and how it would affect them, along with a lot of kissing and just holding one another. Charles spent most of the night just watching Molly as she slept, never happier.

In the morning Molly got up and when she went into the kitchen where Charles was making her a tea. On the table was a brand new box of cocoa pops.

In the afternoon, Charles's father arrived home in Bath. He and Molly got on like a house on fire.

What was it about Molly Dawes? Charles thought again. His father, the stiff upper lip, ramrod straight civil servant, giggling like a schoolboy. Charles could not remember ever seeing his father like this, definitely never with Rebecca, a little with Sam, but Molly, well there was just some sort of quality about her that crossed the barriers.

For dinner that evening, Margaret had pulled out all the stops. The dining room was set with china and crystal and the smells emanating from the kitchen were to die for.

Sir Peter or just Peter as he'd told Molly to call him, Molly in her way shortening to Pete, had broken out quite a few bottles of wine and in her words, Molly said that they'd "crack on it later, but as I've not had a drink in 3 months, I'll probably be trollied before dessert."

Charles's father howled with laughter, he could totally see what his son saw in Molly. Working within Whitehall he was used to people saying things without making a decision, covering their backs. But, with Molly, she spoke her mind. A trait that during her first tour had often got her into trouble but also, engaging others to question decisions due to the simplicity of her questions and straight forward speech. Possibly if Molly worked within the civil service, more things may have been achieved.

As they sat drinking coffee at the end of the meal, that had been a huge success, Charles could see Molly's eyes stating to droop and he motioned to his parents, who understood.

"Come on Dawesy. Bed!"

"What?" Molly blushed. He didn't just say that.

"You're falling asleep."

"You go and get some rest dear. We'll probably see you at the weekend, as were off for a few days break." Margaret said.

A little worried she may have offended them, Molly said "Thank you for the meal and making me feel welcome, and er I'm sorry to have nearly fallen asleep again."

When Charles had left the room, taking Molly upstairs, his father looked at his mother and said "I think we'll be handing the house down sooner rather than later, and we can enjoy retirement and all the things on our to do list."

Upstairs Charles was ticking the quilt around Molly. He leaned in to her neck to kiss her and mumbled something.

"What?" Molly said sleepily.

"I said" and very much a repeat of a conversation in a restaurant 3 nearly 4 months ago, but with a couple of changes "I love you, I want to marry you."

Molly half asleep said. "Yeah, whatever." But, something must have registered in her brain because she sat bolt upright, looking at Charles.

"No going back now Dawesy, you said yes."


	2. Chapter 2

He'd already been on the telephone this morning to Rebecca, to arrange to go over to tell her he was getting married again. He probably could have gone and been back before Molly had got up that morning, but remembering how hurt she had been and the way in which she had found out about Rebecca and Sam had decided not to. Maybe, he technically hadn't lied in Afghan in so many words but thinking back on it, he had albeit by omission. There was going to be no misunderstanding in this marriage, as much as that was possible.

He was reflecting on this when he heard "Marry me! Bleedin' marry me, not very romantic!"

He snorted with laughter, remembering a similar reply back at Bastion and turned to see Molly stood in the doorway in just his shirt. He motioned her to come forward and stand in between his legs as he sat on a stool. "Nice outfit." He placed his arms around her and rested his forehead against her own. The heights perfect due to the stool.

When he looked into her eyes he said "I love you. You're all I ever want. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I ever see. All I want to do is to make you happy. Is that romantic enough?"

Breaking away, breathless, Molly giggled and said "You're forgiven."

They stayed there staring into each others eyes, lost in the depths.

As there had been hurt before and not wanting any secrets, Charles said "I've called Rebecca, I need to give her the courtesy of telling her face to face, before she hears from anyone else. If it's okay with you, I'll head over now. Then we can head over to London and on the way back drop it to the lads." This was also strange for him in explaining himself to someone who wasn't a superior officer. A new feeling but also one he didn't mind. Molly and himself would have an equal marriage.

The uncertainty must have shown on Molly's face and he reassured her "It'll be fine. I promise."

"I'm shittin' it. What if they kick off?"

"London or the lads?"

"Both!"

"Then it's their loss. But they won't. I'll be back in a few hours."

When Charles had gone, Molly got properly dressed and tidied his room, not that it was that messy due to both their attitudes. She just felt strange being in the house on her own. Charles's parents had indeed left that morning.

Charles got back in a little under 2 hours. Molly hadn't brought a lot with her so they grabbed a few things and made their way out to the car.

Heading to London, Charles thought to broach the subject of Qaseem and Molly's recent tour seeing Bashira.

"Was it wise to go and see Bashira?" he started.

Molly was looking out of the window, deciding whether to answer or just play dumb as if she hadn't heard the question.

"Molly, I'm waiting!"

Deciding he wasn't going to let it go she answered, "okay, I know it was wrong but I needed to see she was safe. I'd been excused from the VIP lunch and Qaseem said he'd located her, so I sort of conned him into taking me to see her."

"Do you know what could have happened if it had got out?"

"But it didn't and I was back before anyone could know. The only people who do know are you, me, Qaseem and your parents and I doubt any of you lot are gonna grass me up. Can we please drop it, I know I fucked up yet again."

She sounded so disheartened that he didn't have it in him to continue but just said "consider yourself bollocked but now forgotten."

The drive to London was fairly quick, traffic being light. After about 2 hours they were approaching Knightsbridge and Charles made towards Piccadilly. Coming out of the underpass he made a few turns and pulled up outside a hotel calling to the doorman "Afternoon Scouse, can you watch the car for a bit?"

The head doorman turned and saw who it was and walked to the car smiling. "Sir, nice to see you back. Long tour was it? Leave the keys in and I'll see to it that it's safe."

Molly got out looking around wondering why they'd stopped here. Charles passed a tenner to the doorman and catching Molly's hand said "Probably be about an hour or less."

"No worries, it will be here when you're ready."

"What are we doing here? I live off the Barkin' Road, not bleedin' Claridges!"

"Bit of shopping to do." And Charles lead her towards New Bond Street.

Stopping at a small little jewellers, he rang the bell and waited to be let in. The owner greeted them and escorted them upstairs, where there was an ice bucket with champagne chilling, orange juice and teas and coffees.

Charles took an orange juice and handed Molly a flute of champagne. She was a bit overawed by it all. Sitting down they waited for the owner to bring a tray of rings. Charles had already spoken to the owner, an old family friend and explained what he wanted.

"I see what you mean Charles, and I couldn't agree more. I hope we can find what you're looking for in here." And with that he uncovered a tray of beautiful rings, all with emeralds as the main focus.

Molly was not expecting this, she'd thought a bog standard ring from Samuels would do, never in a million years would she have thought that she'd be sat in a jewellers, being the centre of attention and she suddenly became very shy.

"What do you think?" Charles asked.

"They're all beautiful, but too much."

Charles had everything he knew about Molly confirmed. She was no gold digger, and didn't know her own worth. He picked up one, a square emerald, flanked by diamonds and lifted her left hand. Putting it on, he looked at it then at her, silently asking what she thought.

"It's too big for my hand."

"You're quite right my dear, something slightly smaller so as not to look to overpowering." And with that the owner selected another ring, similar in style that enhanced Molly's hand rather than making it look too over the top. It also was a perfect fit. "We also have the matching wedding band to sit alongside it. Would you like to try that as well?"

Charles nodded and the band was placed on Molly's hand alongside the other ring.

Charles said "Do you have the gents matching band?"

"Of course." And the larger male version was placed a velvet pad on the counter.

"Do you like it? I wanted to get you something specific to you and wanted it to match the fire in your eyes."

Molly had tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful, but I don't need something like this."

"Yes, you do."

"Have you decided then? I must say, when you described Molly to me, you couldn't have got it more right. Your mother must be delighted."

"About that, not told the parents yet, we'll tell them this weekend when they get back."

"Mum's the word then. But Charles, I do expect an invite. It's not everyday my godson gets married."

Charles waited for Molly's reply about the ring but all she could do was nod.

They took the wedding band off and placed it with the matching gents one in a box and sat there.

Charles's godfather disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a discrete little bag containing the wedding bands and the box for the engagement ring. He also had a bouquet of deep blood red velvet roses which he gave to Molly. "Welcome to the family dear." And kissed her on the cheek.

Walking back to the car, Molly suddenly realised that they hadn't paid. She stopped in the street and turned to go back. "We didn't pay."

Charles laughed and grabbed her around the waist. "No need to today, I'll sort it later."

"But…."

"No buts, it's done."

What Molly didn't know was the ring was a one of a kind. The stone a near perfect Columbian emerald with 2 of the highest quality diamonds flanking it set in 18 carat gold. There was no way on this gods earth was Charles letting her see the price tag or receipt.

They were back at the car in under an hour. Walking up the street they saw the doorman laughing and joking with the cab drivers and chauffeurs parked up outside waiting.

Charles saw a face he hadn't seen for a few years, a female chauffeur sat on the bonnet of her car and called out to her, "They let you have a jag then?"

"Hello Sir, yeah, moved up the ranks a bit, driving Secretary of State level now, they must be mad." The female driver said laughing.

Molly looked on, a bit confused.

Charles explained, "Cheryl drives the ministers. Last time I saw her she was sat at Brize for 5 hours waiting, so a bunch of us took her to the mess to get something to eat."

"Thanks for that sir, next time you're in Westminster, it's my shout."

Just then the doorman pulled up Charles's car to the kerb. He stepped out leaving the door open and walked around to the passenger side to open the door for Molly.

As they drove away, Molly wondered if the day could get any stranger.

They left the west end and headed out east towards the city and then at tower bridge made towards docklands. Going through the Limehouse link Molly started to get nervous, wondering what her family would make of it all. They had met Charles, albeit fleetingly when they'd gone to the Palace, but to turn up and announce they were getting married, that was going to come as a bit of a shock. Molly had had to warn someone though, so had called her Nan.

Halfway through the link Charles pulled off and made his way up the ramp to Canary Wharf and turned into The Four Seasons hotel. At this point Molly threw her hands up in the air and exclaimed "I fuckin' give up. Now what?"

"How about a break, chill out, cup of tea and you need to breathe."


End file.
